


Destiel Drabble for Nia

by AngelWings666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is reading, but Dean doesn't want to be ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel Drabble for Nia

Castiel was sitting cross legged on their beaten old green couch, reading Sam's copy of "Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone" when Dean woke up. He didn't raise his head from the book as Dean made his way, bleary eyed and sleepy, from the bedroom to the kitchen.   
"Cas?" Dean yawned, stirring more spoons of sugar into his morning coffee than usual, due to the fact that he'd barely gotten two hours sleep. Castiel didn't stir, and he frowned to himself.  
"Caaaaaaaaas?" He whined, taking a sip of the coffee in a sleep deprived haze, almost scalding his tongue in the process.   
If Cas heard him, he didn't show it. He just kept reading, occasionally turning the page.  
When Dean finished his coffee, he jogged to the bedroom again, changing into his ratty old sweats and t-shirt, stretching out his arms and yawning again. While he was gone, Cas finally looked up, glancing at the bedroom door with a smile.   
By the time Dean had returned, Castiel was once again engrossed in the story. This time however, Dean wasn't gonna take no for an answer. He perched on the arm of the couch, watching his boyfriend read.   
"Cas. I'm awake!" No response. Dean sighed in disappointment and reached over, ruffling his hair. "So, baby, what are you reading?" Cas barely lifted the book enough for Dean to read the title before lowering it back into his lap.  
"Really!? You're choosing a boy wizard over your boyfriend?"   
Still no response. This time, Dean went for a different angle.   
"I'll blow you if you talk to me?" This time, Cas glanced up, almost smiling, but didn't say anything. What a dick.   
"C'mon, I'll do anything you want!" This time he didn't even get eye contact.  
Dean pouted childishly. "What do I have to do for you to notice me?"  
He glanced around the room, searching for inspiration, biting his lip. Finally, his eyes found Sam's old microphone. It had been off some video game he'd stolen. Grinning slightly, he walked over and picked it up. Turning it over in his hands, he tilted his head, thinking hard. After a few minutes of internal debate, Dean finally decided what he was going to do.   
His head was still pounding due to lack of sleep, but he didn't mind. Forcing down his pride, he started to sing. The first few lines were shaky, but he carried on. As he sang, he squeezed his eyes shut tightly to avoid any more embarrassment.   
He was halfway through the chorus, when suddenly the microphone was pulled slightly away from him, a low gravelly voice joining his own. He smiled, not opening his eyes, because he knew who it was, he knew that voice as well as the back of his hands.   
"Hello, Dean."  
Eventually, they had to stop singing, when the song got drowned out by kisses, which led to more, as it usually did.

Maybe Harry Potter wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
